kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights Templar
:"Rise a knight." The Knights Templar are one of the two level 4 Melee Towers in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, the other one being the Assassin's Guild, upgraded from the level 3 Knights Barracks. They are the strongest troops available, with good armor. They are very similar to the Paladins from the original game. They are also capable of dealing significant damage with their great-swords. However, their attack speed is limited, reducing their capability in directly killing enemies. They regenerate 25 HP per second when not in combat. Description Seasoned resilient warriors, the templars are a force to be reckoned! Similar to Paladins, Templars are best at holding back powerful enemies. While they can't get the High armour (unless buffed by Dierdre's Wings of Light) or the healing ability of Paladins they make up for that with superior health and the ability to resurrect themselves. When fully upgraded, they have a whopping 425 HP and a 40% chance to immediately resurrect themselves when killed, making them nigh unkillable by but the most powerful enemies. Compared to the other level 4 Barracks, the Assassin's Guild, Knights Templar can endure many more hits, thanks to Toughness and Holy Grail. However, as their attack is not as strong, nor do they possess an instant kill, they will require support when facing large amounts of enemies. Abilities Toughness "When the going gets tough..." Raises the maximum and current health of the Knights Templar by 50 each upgrade. Unaffected by upgrades. (Numbers in second set of brackets indicate health with tier 2 upgrade) *Level 1 (200 Gold) : 50 HP bonus (300 HP max) HP max *Level 2 (200 Gold) : 100 HP bonus (350 HP max) HP max *Level 3 (200 Gold) : 150 HP bonus (400 HP max) HP max Arterial Strike "Let it bleed!" Attacks have a 15% chance of causing bleeding, dealing damage over 3 seconds. * Level 1 (250 Gold) : 75 damage (25 damage per second) * Level 2 (150 Gold) : 120 damage (40 damage per second) * Level 3 (150 Gold) : 165 damage (55 damage per second) Holy Grail "That's the cup of a carpenter." Knights Templar have a chance to cheat death every time they are dealt lethal damage. Each one revived will regain HP within a range of 5-40% of their maximum health. * Level 1 (250 Gold) : 20% chance * Level 2 (150 Gold) : 30% chance * Level 3 (150 Gold) : 40% chance Related Achievements HIGHLANDER Have one templar revive 5 times a row. LET IT BLEED! Kill 100 enemies by letting them bleed to death. Strategy Knight Templars are tough soldiers designed to be Meat Shields. Their main focus is to sponge as much damage as possible without dying, a job of which they do very well. Fully upgraded, the men can stop almost any foes nearly indefinitely, however, due to their abnormally slow attack speed—they attack twice slower than Assassins and Dwarves, they lack the sufficient damage output to kill and require good support to deal with enemies. Unlike the Assassins, Templars do not need any upgrade bought to be competent at their job, thus require little money to be effective. Assassins can dodge melee attacks, allowing them to survive longer while dealing more damage than Templars, so it is usually not advised to recruit Templars, unless the purpose is to inexpensively strengthen an already solid defense, or to block enemies capable of nullifying the dodges of Assassins, such as: * Gorillons and Saurian Brutes: These enemies possess area attacks, which cannot be dodged; however, even Templars will fall after a few swings from a Saurian Brute due to the massive True Damage dished out. Make use of Toughness '''and '''Holy Grail to survive extra hits - a fully upgraded Templar can live through approximately 4-5 swings, and even more when Holy Grail kicks in. * Parasytes: The unique attack style of these creatures immobilize units, and is unavoidable. Toughness doesn't slow them down as they take 3 seconds flat to form Reapers, but it will make Templars last longer when reapers do form. ** There's also a chance for Holy Grail to resurrect a Templar even if a reaper is formed from him. * Poukai Riders: Assassins are invisible when idle, thus cannot be used as meat shields to slow down Poukai Riders. * Savage Hunters: While the Assassins can lure some into melee, these enemies often come in groups spaced from each other, allowing those behind to shoot at the fighting Assassins. * Phantom Warriors: The death aura has little effect on a Templar's enormous health bar, while can drain the HP of an Assassin rapidly. * Abominations: The death explosion from one of these can blow the entire Assassin trio at once, however, is not enough to kill a Templar with at least Toughness I. Holy Grail also provide a chance for the Templar to survive a third explosion. * Greenfins: The nets thrown by Greenfins disable the Assassins' ability to dodge. * Bluegales: Storms that these enemies summon can damage invisible Assassins before they can engage the Bluegales in melee, however, cannot do much harm to Templars. * Quincon: Since this boss cannot instantly kill units, it takes a long while for him to halve the health of a fully upgraded Templar. * Savage Warrior: Savage Warriors can survive multiple waves because of their ability to eat people, but Templars, with their high health, can tank the savages while other towers kill them. Do not use Templars in situations where quick, certain deaths are foreseen, as their longer re-spawn time would then pose a problem. Quotes * Rise a knight. * For life eternal! * A sword day, a red day. * Hooah! Trivia *'"Hooah!"' - Military slang meaning 'referring to or meaning anything and everything except no' used by soldiers in the U.S. Army and Air Force. *'"A Sword day... a red day!"' - A line spoken by the character Théoden, the king of Rohan, in the 2003 film The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. Spoken to the amassed troops before they enter the battle at Minas Tirith. *'"Rise a Knight"' - A line spoken by Balian in the 2005 film Kingdom of Heaven. The full quote is "Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Safeguard the helpless. Never lie, even if it leads to your death; that is your oath. And that is so you don't forget it. Rise a knight... rise a knight!" *Many of the unit names are based on real-life Templars. **Armand **Bertrand **Bonabes **De Brus **Geoffrey **Gobert **Godfrey **Guillaume **Hugues **Jaques **Kormac **William *'When the going gets tough' - Part of a proverb 'When the going gets tough, the tough get going'. *'Let it bleed' - The name of a song by rock band The Rolling Stones. *'That's the cup of a carpenter' - A line spoken by the character Indiana Jones in Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade whilst searching for the Holy Grail, he discards all the gold and jewel encrusted cups in favour of one roughly carved out of wood Gallery TowerSkill_Templar_1.PNG|Arterial Strike TowerSkill_Templar_2.PNG|Holy Grail Arterial Strike.gif|Arterial Strike in action Holy Grail.gif|Holy Grail in action Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers